xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Kudakitsune
Kudakitsune (管狐), later named Mugetsu (無月?], lit. moonless or no moon) by Watanuki, is a pipe fox spirit (Izuna) given to Yūko as payment by Ame Warashi for Watanuki's help. He quickly becomes attached to Watanuki, and protects him during dangerous situations, eventually becoming the young man's familiar. Appearance Mugetsu's Pipe Fox (Izuna) form resembles a thick yellow-white pipe cleaner or a furry snake with pinhead-sized black eyes, the only thing giving the fox away being the head. When transforming, he turns into a traditional gold-and-white Nine-tailed Kitsune with blue markings on its head and wide claws like the hands of a human on its front paws. Personality It has a habit of following Watanuki when he least suspects it. It's really, really, really fond of Watanuki. Kudakitsune's the master of little hearts ♥. It doesn't talk but makes squeaking noises. However, he is extremely vigilant, and does not hesitate to transform from his Izuna to his Kyûbi form to protect the young man. Mugetsu hates spiders, and has little trouble even threatening the Spider Queen Jorougumo with foxfire in her own lair. Biography The Kudakitsune was the payment given to Yūko by the Ame-warashi for Watanuki's help. It became attached to him right away and often accompanies him on trips of the more dangerous type, but will go with him anywhere if he lets it. It used to annoy him at first, but Watanuki has warmed up to the wormy furball. Watanuki later names him Mugetsu (無月, lit. moonless or no moon) for the way its eyes seem to disappear when he transforms, because the Kudakitsune became upset that Watanuki named Himawari's bird but left the Kudakitsune unnamed. In the anime the Kudakitsune's favorite treat is deep-fried tofu, but too much of it is bad for him. If he eats too much in his larger form the markings on his head will disappear one by one and soon he would not be able to return to his pipe form, as Yūko informed Watanuki. Powers *'Great strength': Mugetsu has enough strength to tear apart Fei-Wong Reed's winged servants with nothing but its claws when transformed. *'Detection': Mugetsu is able to sense various types of energy, as well as the presence of other spirits. *'Fox Magic': As Pipe Fox (Izuna), Mugetsu has great magical power, and can serve a skilled sorcerer such as Yûko or Watanuki as additional source of power and familiar. Being a Ninetails, his power has been greatly augmented by his long life. **'Fox Fire': A fox-specific fire magic that can create illusions or burn down entire forests with colourful flames, either as streams of fire or fireballs of varying sizes. It is especially harmful for forest-dwelling demons such as spiders, who avoid it. Together with Watanuki's knowledge, Mugetsu may set up protective circles around his master that burn anyone who wishes Watanuki harm. **'Transformation': Mugetsu is capable of transforming from its Izuna form to that of a fully-fledged Ninetails. Transforming back however takes more pure energy than he himself has, needing outside help. When that happens, Watanuki is forced to take the Kudakitsune to Zashiki-warashi's mountain. *'Immortality': Being a full Nine-Tailed White Fox, Mugetsu has lived for at least 1000 years and attained a status of a lesser kami, thus gaining a form of immortality. Relationships Yûko Ichihara While Yûko is the original owner, Mugetsu only obeyed her enough to be left following Watanuki around. Kimihiro Watanuki Extremely fond of the young man from the start, Mugetsu quickly grows into becoming first Watanuki's protector (whether Yûko ordered it or not) and, after he becomes the new shop owner and Dimensional Sorcerer, his familiar, guarding him during his negotiations with Jorougumo. Gallery File:Kuda.png File:Kuda_Kitsune.jpg|Full Form 321_30_img_26_23062.jpg|Kudakitsune in manga 321_30_img_39_44838.jpg|Yuko with Kudakitsune XxxHOLiC - 09 - 24.jpg XxxHOLiC - 09 - 08.jpg XxxHOLiC - 09 - 07.jpg xxxHOLiC Kei - OP - Large 05.jpg 1285715156175_f.jpg 05 Two special kitsune.jpg xxxholic3_6.jpg xxxholic3_8.jpg xxxholic3_9.jpg xxxholic3_10.jpg xxxholic3_12.jpg xxxholic3_17.jpg xxxholic3_22.jpg xxxholic3_34.jpg xxxholic3_35.jpg xxxholic3_44.jpg xxxholic3_61.jpg 1173.jpg|on manga Category:Characters Category:XxxHolic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:XxxHolic Other Characters